


Body Image Inc

by WinchestersRaven



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, I'll add more as I come across them, M/M, Model Castiel, Photographer Dean, Will be more just not sure how much, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a photographer that specializes in showing the true human body without airbrushing. Sam Winchester is the CEO of Body Image Inc.<br/>Castiel Milton is a former well known model that feels he is past his prime due to age. His agent contacts Body Image after reading an article in a local newspaper about the company. After receiving Castiel's head shot  Dean and Body Image jumps at the chance of meeting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Image Inc

**Author's Note:**

> If there is positive response. I'll write more than just this.

Castiel Novak walks into a twenty-floor building in the heart of New York City. The lobby of the building has several plants spreading through it with a wishing pool in the center of it all. He looks at the card in his hand, Real Body Images Inc. Floor 19. CEO Samuel Winchester photographer Dean Winchester, the reverse side had his appointment time listed. Castiel makes his way to the left of the lobby and presses the call button for the elevator. To say he is nervous would be an understatement. Castiel was a well-known model in his younger years. Of course, age has caught up with him and he has been out of work for a few years now. He read an article in the _New York Times_ about a model agency which had a different idea of beauty. They are a well-known company, but the new CEO made changes when he took over. Castiel’s agent sent over one of his most recent headshots about a week ago.

Two days ago Castiel received a call from his agent letting him know the company was interested in speaking with him. So Castiel swallowed his pride and agreed to the meeting. As the elevator makes its ascent Castiel feels the doubt rise up with it. What if they don’t like him? What if they are like all other agencies and only see his age? He doesn’t have time to back out as the doors open up and he steps out. The nineteenth floor is a massive open floor plan. In front of him is a white marble desk with a beautiful blonde sitting behind it. He walks to lady and smiles.

She looks up from her computer, “Castiel Novak, so nice to finally meet you.” She gives him a soft smile. “I’m Jessica Winchester, you can call me Jess. My husband, Sam, will be excited to meet you.” With that Jess steps out from behind the desk and starts walking to the right. “Right this way Mr. Novak.” She calls over her shoulder.  Jess stops out in front of a door, knocks twice and then opens the door. She ushers Castiel in the room and walks over to Sam.

“This is Castiel Novak.” She introduces the two men and walks out the door.

Sam looks over to Castiel and smiles. “Mr. Novak, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Castiel nods and feels a smile cross his face. “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel says taking Sam’s hand and shaking it.

“Please call me Sam. Mr. Winchester was my father. Plus we’re not very formal around here. We like to keep everything laid back and on first name basis. Please take a seat,” Sam says and gestures to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. 

“In that case call me Castiel.”

Sam nods and looks through a manila folder on his desk. “I have to say when we received your head shot we were extremely interested in you. My brother Dean is the main photographer for Body Image. He practically jumped at the chance when I presented him with your photo. We have a few others that will fill in when he needs a break. Anyhow, we would like to take a few pictures today. We do this with all of our potential clients to see how their chemistry works with us. Would you be willing to do that Castiel?”

Castiel nods, “Of course that would be great. However, I didn’t bring anything other than what I’m wearing.” Castiel is so out of practice he forgot to grab an extra outfit or two.

Sam smiles, “Don’t worry I’m sure Dean will make it work. He is excellent at what he does.” Sam picks up his phone and makes a call. About five minutes later a redhead walks in the door smiling. She shakes Castiel’s hand and introduces herself as Charlie, another photographer who specializes in fantasy spreads. Charlie motions for Castiel to follow her and they walk to the elevator. She presses the button for the twentieth floor. Castiel’s curiosity gets the better of him and he asks, “So I’m wondering what has everyone so interested in me? I’m past my prime; I’ll turn 41 in a couple of months.”

“Dean has always had a fascination with the real human body. He finds it beautiful and it always made him angry that other companies would airbrush their final pictures. It promotes an unrealistic idea of what someone’s body should look like. So both brothers changed the focus of this company a year ago. They want everyone to see true beauty.” The elevators open and they both walk out. The floor is as big as the previous with nothing separating the space other than different backdrops and camera equipment. Charlie leads Castiel to a simple white backdrop. “Dean will be here in a few minutes.”

Castiel nods and takes a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

“Don’t be nervous Castiel. Dean is a true artist and it’s easy to keep him pleased as long as you listen to his directions,” Charlie says.

There are two other people setting everything up. Charlie introduces everyone to Castiel. Ash is in charge of reviewing the imagines after they are uploaded to the computer. Garth is in charge of the lights and setting everything up in between shots. Charlie stands Castiel in front of the white backdrop while Garth messes with the lights. A door opens to the left and Castiel looks up to see a gorgeous human walk through. He is a little taller than Castiel is with short spiky brown hair, green eyes, and freckles across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. He is wearing black Led Zeppelin shirt, ripped blue jeans, and barefoot. Castiel immediately assumes he is another model. The man makes his way to Castiel and reaches out to shakes his hand.

“Dean Winchester,” he introduces himself. “It’s great to meet you Castiel.” He gives Castiel a lazy smile and walks off to the camera. “Ash I need my music to work,” Dean calls out.

“You got it, boss,” Ash replies and hits a few buttons on the computer and AC/DC fills the building. They start with a few standard shots. Dean adjusts the camera to get the perfect shot and walks back over to Castiel to adjust the way he is standing.

“Castiel turn your body to where your right side is facing the camera. Look toward me and make eye contact.” Castiel does what is asked. “Perfect Castiel,” Dean says. “Angle your chin a little lower this time.” Dean requests. Castiel follows the direction. “Beautiful, Castiel, beautiful.” Dean makes a few adjustments to the camera. He takes the camera in hand and walks up to Castiel. “I’ve got to get a close up of those eyes you have. They are beautiful,” Dean says smiling. “Garth bring the white ottoman over for Castiel to sit on. Castiel I’m going to take a few tight frames of your face.”

Garth places the ottoman for Castiel to sit down. “Castiel sit here, place your elbows on your legs and look down at me.” When Castiel is in place Dean gets on his knees a few feet in front of Castiel. “Yes, perfect, Castiel perfect.” God does the sight of Dean on his knees in front of him make Castiel’s heart race. “Charlie do we have a gray button down that would work for Castiel,” Dean asks.

Charlie walks to the shirt rack in the off to the right side of the room. “Yeah, I think this would work,” she replies as she grabs one and walks over to Castiel.

“Great. Castiel put that on but leave it unbuttoned.” Castiel starts to unbutton his blue button down to put the other one on. He hesitates before slipping it off and Dean notices it. “Castiel don’t worry I know these will turn out great. Now let me see what we are working with under that shirt.” Dean gives Castiel a big grin that puts him at ease.

Charlie walks over to the computer where Ash is standing and looks at the images as they load. She leans in and in a voice barely above a whisper she asks, “Have you ever seen Dean this interested in a model before?”

Ash chuckles and replies in a low voice, “Not since Lisa, but she is long gone isn’t she?”

Charlie smiles, “We haven’t taken this many introductory pictures before. Hmm, I think our Dean may have a crush. What do you think?”

Ash makes a few clicks on the computer and pulls up the previous pictures. “This should answer your question. We’ve been at this for an hour already and he has so many tight angles on Castiel’s face.”

Charlie’s looks over each picture, “Even I have to admit he is gorgeous. I don’t know why it comes as a surprise. Dean does play for both teams. I’ve just never seen him have so much interest in a person he just met.”

Ash huffs a laugh, “Yeah, well look at their chemistry.” They both watch Dean and Castiel move in between every few shots. Dean touches Castiel’s face to move it where he wants it. Which isn’t odd, but Dean’s touch lingers for a few seconds longer than it should. With every touch of Dean’s hand, Castiel smiles at him. “Hey boss, lunchtime man,” Ash calls out.  

“Yeah I hear you, Ash,” Dean replies and puts his camera back on the tripod. “Castiel would you like to join us for lunch? That is unless you have other plans.”

Castiel agrees, buttons the shirt and walks to the elevator with the three of them. They meet Jess and Sam down on the nineteenth floor in a big lounge. Castiel is thankful he brought a salad with him since he wasn’t sure how long this would take. He finds himself laughing over stories of Dean and Sam when they first decided to start the company. They had taken over their mother’s agency after she passed away and made changes. Dean didn’t want to run the company he just wanted to capture the beauty in people. Castiel explains how after refusing to get a facelift his previous agency released him from his contract.

After lunch, Castiel follows Sam back into his office with Dean trailing behind. “So, Dean, I would like to know what you think of Castiel?”

Dean looks over at Castiel and smiles, “I think he would be a great addition for us, Sammy.”

Sam reaches over and grabs a contract and puts it on the desk in front of Castiel. He leans back and looks at Castiel, “Well, what do you say Castiel? Would you like to join us here at Body Image?”

Castiel takes the paper and reads it over, “I would like that Sam. Thank you both.” Sam and Dean both look at each other and smile while Castiel signs the contract.

Dean leans back and when Castiel is done signing he asks, “Could you stay so I can get a few more shots?”

“Yeah, sure I can do that,” Castiel answers and follows Dean out of the office. They make their way back upstairs and Dean explains he would like to get shots of Castiel without his shirt on. Of course, he asks if Castiel would be comfortable with that. Castiel just nods his answer and once they are on the twentieth floor he follows Dean over to a black backdrop.

“Garth set up the lights over here. I think the dark background will enhance Castiel’s eyes,” Dean says as he sets up the camera in front of the area. Ash sets up the computer near them and gets it ready to go. “Ash, damn it, man you’re killing me, I need me some Zep.”    

Ash laughs, “On it boss.”  

Castiel takes off the gray button down and gets in position in front of the backdrop. When Dean turns around to set up the camera his eyes immediately are drawn to Castiel. Dean’s eyes trail slowly from Castiel’s face all the way down his body.

“Dean? Is there something wrong,” Castiel asks. Dean’s eyes finally meet his again and they lock for what seems like an eternity.

Charlie clears her throat to get Dean’s attention. Dean looks over his shoulder at her and glares. Then he turns back to Castiel. “No, Cas, everything is good. Actually I need you a little closer.” Dean walks over and places his hands on Castiel’s hips and moves his body where he wants it. “Perfect, Cas, you’re beautiful.”

If Castiel was the type of man that would have definitely made him blush a deep crimson.  Lord help him anytime Dean touched Castiel’s body heat traveled from Dean’s touch straight through his body. When Dean called him Cas he didn’t really find it odd. It was more pleasing than any other shortened version of his name. About fifteen minutes later Jess and Sam joins in the fun watching Dean and Castiel. They chatted among themselves for awhile. Here and there someone would mention something about Dean’s touches being too soft or borderline intimate.

“I hear you assholes back there. I need to concentrate fuckers,” Dean says not taking his eyes off Castiel. Of course, this made them burst out laughing and Dean gives them a, “Seriously?” laced with irritation. Finally, the other five settle down to watch Dean work again. After all was said and done Dean has a huge smile on his face, confident he got all the shots he wants. Castiel puts his shirt back on and joins the others in front of the monitors while they look through the pictures. He has to admit Dean is a master at his art. He managed to capture ever angle and muscle movement of Castiel’s body. Dean also captured the twinkle in Castiel’s eyes when he smiled.

Sam congratulates both Dean and Castiel and takes Jess hand to go back downstairs. While Charlie, Ash, and Garth put everything away Castiel and Dean walk to the elevators together. Once inside Dean presses the button for the bottom floor. They talk of Dean’s plans for upcoming shoots that involve a well-known magazine. He asks Castiel if he would like to be featured in it and Castiel agrees he would. Once they were out in the lobby Dean follows him to the door and they walk outside together.

Dean lifts his arm and rubs the back of his neck. Then he looks at Castiel. “Hey uh, Cas, I usually don’t do this… uh… never mind.”

Castiel smiles and huffs a laugh, “What is it, Dean?”

Dean shoves his hands in his pockets and looks off, “It’s nothing, Cas. It was great working with you.”

“It was a pleasure working with you as well,” Castiel replies and then turns to walk off, but he stops and turns back to Dean. “I hope I’m not being too forward here Dean. I would understand if you say no. Would you like to have dinner sometime?”,

Dean smiles, “Yeah Cas that would be great.”   

They exchange numbers and make small talk before Dean has to go back to work. Castiel walks off feeling confidence he hasn't felt in a long time. He looks over his shoulder one last time to see Dean watching him. He smiles to himself and makes a mental note to send flowers to his agent.


End file.
